This invention relates to an improved diving harness system, to be worn by underwater divers.
The self contained underwater breathing apparatus (xe2x80x9cSCUBAxe2x80x9d) or other compressed air tank is attached to the back of a diver. Often times, the tanks are attached to a backplate that can, in turn, be attached to a diving jacket harness system. Typically, such harness systems have integral shoulder and waist straps. Harness systems may also have various equipment, weight pockets and other accessories located on the front or side panels of the harness. Weight pockets allow the diver to wear weights attached to the harness in lieu of a separate weight belt and provide a means to adjust the diver""s buoyancy.
Prior attempts at fastening items, especially heavy items like diving weights, have generally placed the weights on a belt directly, placed weights in fixed pockets on a belt, or within the diving jacket. The diving weights must be securely and releasedly fastened to the diver""s equipment, yet this often results in a trade off of diminished comfort. Many prior attempts have therefore tried to fasten items, especially diving weights, in a secure manner while endeavoring to increase the level of comfort.
Recent prior efforts have attached accessories and weights in a variety of attempts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,073 granted to Eungard, et al. explains that weights are inserted into fixed pockets on a belt. The weights themselves are removable, but the pockets are not removable, adjustable, nor are the weights designed to conform to the human figure, although this invention incorporates many other features that conform to a human, especially a female, torso. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,247 granted to Seligman uses diving weights in envelopes with stiffening material to prevent sagging, but the pockets are fixed and therefore not adjustable. Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707 granted to Kirk, et al. provides a method to attach pockets in different positions on a jacket in a dry land embodiment, the fastening of the pocket is most likely not able to retain diving weights sufficiently or safely, chiefly due to a snap fastener. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,147 granted to Bowden also uses envelopes with stiffening material to retain malleable diving weights that can be shaped to better conform to an individual diver. However, the Bowden invention still has fixed pocket locations on a diving jacket that cannot be adjusted.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,053 granted to Nelson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,673 granted to Stinton teach inventions that attach adjustable diving weight pockets to a diving belt with belt loops and/or slits on the back of sleeves/panels which have a plurality of pockets. The sleeves or panels may slide along the length of the belt in order to shift the position of the weights. The sleeve of the Nelson invention, despite the required xe2x80x9cspacersxe2x80x9d designed to retain the position of the sleeve, will most likely not comfortably conform to the shape of a diver due to the size of the sleeves and would probably need to be continually readjusted to stay in the same place during a dive, especially at depths with noticeable pressure changes. Further, tightening or loosening the suspenders adjusts the Stinton invention, which provides only limited verticle weight pocket placement choices for a diver and is subject to the same horizontal adjustment challenges of the Nelson invention. In a like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,305 granted to Courtney, et al. teaches a diver weight belt in which diving weights are placed within elongated panels on a single belt. The elongated panels may be moved about the belt and are designed to conform to the shape of the diver""s hips, however, the loops attached to the back of the panels are most likely prone to unwanted vertical movement up and down the belt as well as horizontal movement along the belt, thus also not providing an integral fit of panels and belt to a diver. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,142 granted to Carmichael teaches a partially elasticized dive belt to better compensate for pressure changes. The Carmichael invention also has D-rings and pockets that receive quick release diving weights, but again, the pockets are permanently fixed in one position on the belt. Unlike harness systems, diving weight belts, when used with current diving equipment, may be uncomfortable, awkward and inconvenient for a diver. Additionally, diving weight belts must be worn snugly around the waist of the diver to ensure that the belt does not slip from the intended position of the diver or even fall off of the diver.
The drawbacks of present configurations as well as other prior attempts include fixed pockets or other accessories that are not interchangeable and/or interchangeable pockets or other accessories that do not have a close and secure attachment to the harness. A close and secure fit is particularly important when attaching modular weight pockets to a harness system.
There is obviously a need for a diving harness system with a pocket and accessory attachment system that is truly secure and firmly attaches to a diving jacket while remaining flexible. The diving harness system should allow accessories, equipment and various pockets to be easily interchanged, as well as serve as a belt-type apparatus to secure the diving jacket harness system to the diver. The system should also provide for quick release of diving weights for safety reasons. Such a system would provide a diver the freedom to configure and re-configure a diving harness system to meet the particular diving needs for each dive while ensuring greater comfort, functionality, and increased utility. The attachment system should be flexible while giving sufficient support and ensuring safety mechanisms. Finally, the needed diving harness system should function as one integral harness system by constructively merging the diving jacket, pockets (especially weight pockets), specific accessories and webbing straps into a single piece of equipment once a desired configuration is determined and configured for that specific dive.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior attempts addressed above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diving harness system with an improved method of attaching accessories such as pockets or modular weight attachments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a diving harness system with an interwoven webbing pocket and accessory attachment system that is truly secure and firmly attaches with a diving jacket.
Another object of the present invention is to have an interwoven webbing pocket and accessory attachment system that is flexible.
A further object of the present invention is to have an interwoven webbing pocket and accessory attachment system that is easy to use and interchange accessories and pockets.
Yet another object of the present invention is that the webbing straps used for attachment of pockets and various accessories to also serve as belt-type apparatus to releasably secure the diving jacket harness system to the diver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the diver freedom to construct the harness system to meet their particular diving needs.
Still a further object of the present invention is to ensure greater diver comfort while using the diving harness system with the pockets and accessories attached such that the entire diving harness system merges together to behave as a single piece of equipment.
The present invention of a diving harness system comprises a diving jacket, which is basically worn like a vest, webbing straps, pockets, and diving accessories, all designed for underwater diving. One unique feature of the present invention is the method used for attaching pockets and/or accessories. This attachment method of the present invention includes at least two parallel and independent pair of webbing strap members that at least partially encircle the ventral portion of the torso of the diver. The webbing straps are permanently attached to or near to the back of the diving jacket. The webbing strap members are designed to releasably engage pockets or other accessories in a variety of methods, one being by weaving through two parallel and linear series of evenly spaced loops (akin to wide belt loops) in an alternating fashion. For example, the webbing strap members may first be threaded through at least one D-ring apparatus, then through a pair of loops attached to the back of the pocket or accessory, next through a pair of loops attached to the diving jacket, then through another pair of loops attached to the back of the pocket or accessory, then through a ladder lock attached to the diving jacket, possibly through more accessories or attachment devices, and finally through a fastening device for securing the diving harness system to the diver. Each webbing strap member, therefore, passes through a total of at least three loops per pocket or accessory as well as through many other items before being secured to the corresponding webbing strap member to form a belt-like device. The alternating loops of the pocket or accessory as well as the diving jacket fit in an almost dovetail fashion so that when the webbing straps are tightened, a very secure, flexible, and generally flat attachment site is formed. The present invention allows the diver to easily change the configuration and orientation of the pockets, accessories, D-rings, and other attachment devices about the webbing straps. Although D-rings and other attachment devices may be attached elsewhere on the diving harness system, the interwoven attachments and webbing straps are limited in location because the webbing straps serve as belt-like structures to secure the harness system to the diver. The present invention of a diving harness system is designed and intended for underwater diving.
The use of the term xe2x80x9cwebbing loopxe2x80x9d herein is not intended to be limiting; a webbing loop is constructed of the same material used in a webbing strap, but sewn so that a ring, or loop, of webbing is formed so that a second webbing may be threaded through the webbing loop. Likewise, the term xe2x80x9cwebbing strap memberxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmemberxe2x80x9d is a portion of a webbing strap. Although the webbing straps, members, and webbing loops may comprise nylon webbing, other materials are suitable for use as connecting means, including but not limited to cloth, rubber, plastic, and any other suitably resilient material. Additionally, other shapes including, but not limited to, ropes, strands, and tubes, are contemplated for use besides straps.
The use of the term xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d herein is not intended to be limiting. The invention relates to attaching a variety of different accessories to a diving harness including, but not limited to, equipment pockets, weight integration pockets, diving light holders, load deployment systems, accessory bags, Jon lines, writing instruments, pony bottles, straps, and devices to further secure the diving harness system to the diver.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims and drawings.